megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Shin Megami Tensei IV
Shin Megami Tensei IV (真・女神転生 IV; lit. True Goddess Reincarnation IV) is the fourth game of the Shin Megami Tensei series being developed by Atlus for the Nintendo 3DS. Development battle system returns in SMT4.]] Shin Megami Tensei IV was first revealed by Atlus on May 29th, 2012 in the Japanese gaming magazine Famitsu along with the announcement that a first trailer for the game would be included in all releases of Soul Hackers for the 3DS. The game will be developed by Atlus's internal Team Maniax and will be directed by Kazuyuki Yamai who previously worked on the Maniax edition of Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne and the Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha games. Eiji Ishida, the art director of Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne and Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey will be returning as well. For the first time in the series, character and demon designs were not handled by Kazuma Kaneko, who instead provided story concepts. Instead, Masayuki Doi will be designing the characters while various artists related to Tokusatsu media were tasked with the demons. The music is composed by Ryota Kozuka, who also worked on the opening of the 3DS release of Soul Hackers.http://nintendoeverything.com/99565/shin-megami-tensei-iv-details/ Consumer software chief Naoto Hiraoka explained that Shin Megami Tensei IV will feature a proper evolution of the series' mechanics and its gameplay along with a battle system that will retain influence from past titles. As such, Ishida noted that the feeling of wandering and surviving in a chaotic world has been improved extremely and the world is said to feel even more "desolate" than before. Furthermore, it was explained that the game includes aproximately 400 demons - the highest number in the whole series. Shin Megami Tensei IV will also be the first game in the main series to feature voice acting. A new trailer was shown on September 17th, 2012, providing a first look at in-game graphics and the new characters and demons that will be featured in the game. An expanded version of said trailer was also shown at the Tokyo Game Show 2012. The Nintendo Direct broadcast from February 21st, 2013 included a new trailer for the Shin Megami Tensei IV that detailed various gameplay elements and included some new event scenes. Characters *Protagonist (主人公): An 18-year-old young man living in East Mikado. He is a member of the demon-exterminating samurais. *Isabeau (イザボー): The lone lady among the samurais, she is a veracious young woman with a strong mind. *Jonathan (ヨナタン): Gentle nature and of good upbringing, Jonathan acts as an intermediary between friends of individual samurais. *Walter (ワルター): A passionate young man with bad behavior. *Navarre (ナバール): He is highly energetic and has a strong sense of elitism. *Hope (ホープ): The leader of the samurai. *Isakal (イサカル): He is the childhood friend of the protagonist. He acts like an older brother to him. *STEVEN (スティーヴン) :See also: List of Shin Megami Tensei IV Characters Gallery SMTIVLOGO.jpg|Shin Megami Tensei IV's logo. Smtiv thumb.jpg|Shin Megami Tensei IV's teaser. SMT4-2.jpg|Top half of the single page in the official site with enhanced visuals SMT4-1.jpg|Bottom half of the single page in the official site with enhanced visuals Smtiv fb atlus.jpg|Official art of the protagonist, Jonathan and Walter. SMTIV Cover Large.png|Larger version of the Shin Megami Tensei IV cover. External Links *Official Japanese Site *Trailer of Shin Megami Tensei IV *2nd Trailer of Shin Megami Tensei IV *Uncut 2nd Trailer of Shin Megami Tensei IV Category:Games Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV